


Human Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Cas is not a morning person, Domestic, Fluff, Is this amount of fluff even legal, M/M, extreme fluff, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, fluffy fic where Cas is human and living a domestic life with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Things

It was the feeling of soft, messy bed-head hair tickling his nose that woke Dean up that morning. His eyes wearily opened, and the blurry sight of the back of a dark haired head filled his vision. He couldn't help but smile at the sight and sound of quiet murmuring coming from Cas' lips. Dean couldn't stop his fingers from lingering, moving slowly upward to brush through the fluffy mop of hair, listening to Cas' calm, measured breathing.

Eventually, the man next to him began to toss around and stretch out on the bed. Dean unraveled himself from the tangled sheets and rested on his elbow, leaning over to press his lips just next to Cas' fluttering eyelashes. Once Cas had finally awoken, he turned over to face the man who had broken his sleep. Dean couldn't stop smiling at the wonderful sight; Cas was simply glaring at him, obviously disgruntled at the fact that he wanted to stay asleep. He groaned and planted his face back into his pillow. "Hey there, sunshine," Dean said, the smile still heard in his voice.  
"Shut up," Cas mumbled from the pillow.  
"I'm gonna make breakfast, anything special that you want?"  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Go away." Cas put his hand on Dean's chest, still buried in his pillow, and shoved him off of the bed. Dean only laughed when he hit the floor, and Cas was somehow back halfway to sleep by the time he walked out the door.

Dean took his spatula and skillfully flipped the half-baked batter in the pan as silent, fuzzy socks wandered over to the table. He glanced over to him out of the corner of his eye, trying to hide his smile when he saw Cas' head buried in his arms on the table. "Heya, sleepyhead," he said, still paying attention to the skillet he was working over. Cas made a small noise in response, not lifting his head. 

Ever since Cas became human, Dean couldn't help but notice the little things: the way he slept, the struggle with brushing his hair and teeth, dressing properly- hell, even his eating habits were adorable. He noted the perfect way that Cas preferred to fall asleep, with Dean ever so close to him, their lips brushing against each other every once in a while, arms wrapped around each other, then Cas would slowly drift off in peaceful bliss. At first, Cas falling from grace and becoming human seemed as though it would be a bad thing. He struggled so much within the first few weeks, with aches from the scars forming on his back, overwhelming emotions, and daily habits he felt he couldn't keep up with to sustain himself. Through it all, Dean was there for him. He helped him every step of the way until, eventually, Cas didn't even miss his wings at all. After a while, being human was the best thing that ever happened to them because, finally, they could be together. They set up camp in the bunker, forming a whole new domestic life with Sam with them too. The three of them started hunting less and less until soon it was nothing more than an occasional hobby. So seeing Cas all sleepy and messy and being absolutely adorable, it was the most precious thing in the world.

Cas' head shot up in alarm when the sound of a plate was placed in front of him. Dean pulled out a chair adjacent to Cas on the table, shaking a can on whipped cream in his hand and dispersed it on top of the stack of pancakes in front of the ex-angel. Cas looked up at him, smiling shyly. "Dean, you didn't have to-"  
"Yes, I did," Dean cut him off. He placed his thumb under Cas' lips and opened his mouth, followed by him spraying the whipped cream on his tongue, watching Cas smile gratefully. He cut a part of Cas' pancakes his his fork, picked up the small bit with the tongs, and placed it in Cas' open mouth. They both lightly laughed (more like giggled uncharacteristically) when their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. The moment was over when they finally noticed Sam smiling from behind his phone, the sound of a camera clicking from the small speakers catching their attention. "You son of a bitch!" Dean jumped up from his seat and tackled his younger brother. Cas burst out laughing at seeing the older one having to actually stand on his toes in an attempt to reach the cell phone, which Sam had raised above his head so that Dean couldn't reach at no matter how hard he tried.

Maybe human things weren't so bad after all.


End file.
